For convenience of a short-distance travel, an electric scooter may be set as a shared electric scooter to be leased by a user, which requires to put multiple electric scooters in public places. However, the existing electric scooter has the defects that the scooter is easily damaged and lost, is not safely charged, occupies a large space and affects the appearance of a city due to open storage. Currently, an effective solution has not been proposed yet for the foregoing problem.